creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Human...
There are nights when I look up into the sky and wonder if free will is actually real. Then there is movement and the thought fades away as another falls trap to another end. Yet, I understand the fate that has been bestowed upon me and is not the kind one or even many would be able to handle it. A sick taboo the people ignore in culture, society, and community. But I am merely a person with a will to do only what is best for the people. So on those nights of questioning existence and my purpose, I simply hold tongue and continue to check off my list. My duty for the society is not a perfect job, but it keeps the operators at bay and away from the innocent. You see, where I come from, life is seen in a very crucial perspective. The rules here are as similar to your law, but our punishment is deliberately intolerable to any utterance of difference. Life is considered very valuable here. In this society it is a fine example to kill those who kill others, to show that killing is bad. Innocent lives are a large part of this land and ensuring that they are safe is very vital. So my part here is a very important. You see I lurk deep in shadows, follow the tainted in darkness, and take out my targets in seconds. I destroy odd and unusual in the community. From birth I was trained and ordered to learn tolerance of natural pain and numb out emotion. People seek comfort in me, knowing that I will protect them at all costs. With hands created by economy and weapons crafted by the men born of this soil, I have vowed to rid this land of intolerance. When there is out cry and chaos, I am sure to be found ready to cut the voice short and restore order. My weapons never dull and my hands never tire. I am here for reason to keep all simply ordinary and therefore this fate guided by the divine has leaded me here to this land. My society, my community, my people…they are my flock. I serve them and care for them. They keep me in their hearts and never go far without me. They would kill for me, risk their lives for me, pay a price for me, and at all costs throw a whole lifetime away just to know that I will be there for the next generation. If this is all so, there must have never been a thing such as free will. For I stand example of fate, a child guided by hand to a cold assault rifle and given an all-black uniform. Forced to vow under the scripted words of a divine being, a mere human being collecting souls of criminals and curing the land of sudden illness at all costs. These people praise me for my deeds and shower the operators with oil, gold, and blood diamonds. While I stand like a guard, waiting t be acknowledged. I am the sneers and words that jab the different. I am the hate that bubbles in jealousy. I am the bullet, rope, pills, and blade that stop a life short. Chosen by the operators and given the right by the divine. You may have seen me or glanced my way, but when we speak or even when you just meet eyes, your life will never be the same because in those few seconds you will see my fate Write the second section of your page here. Category:Reality Category:Beings